Figure It Out
by Math Princess
Summary: After returning from Dallas, Sookie's relationship with Bill has gotten a little stale. To liven things back up, Sookie suggests a night out, but it goes a little differently than she had imagined. Written for IWTS.


I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: Figure It Out

CHARACTERS: Eric, Sookie, Bill

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, places, or ideas from the wonderful world of SVM. That delightful universe belongs to Charlaine Harris. I also do not own the lyrics or music from the song Figure It Out – all that belongs to the eye-candy known as Maroon 5.

PEN NAME: Math Princess

BETA NAME: kshep57

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

MULTI-CHAPTER: NO

TEASER: Sookie and Bill have a night out, but it ends up a little different than she had planned…

It was like pulling teeth to get Bill to take me out tonight, but we hadn't been anywhere together since we got back from Dallas. I was getting a bit stir-crazy between work and staying in with Bill because he was working on some computer-thing for the Queen of Louisiana – who really existed, apparently. I had spent all afternoon primping and preening, wanting to look nice. I even splurged on a mani-pedi at the strip mall in Monroe, and now my nails were bright red and looked great. It had taken me forever to decide what to wear, but I finally decided on a pair of denim shorts that showcased my round ass and a cute yellow blouse; I had on some red costume jewelry to go with it and a pair of red and yellow wedges I'd found on sale at Target. Now, I was waiting not-so-patiently on my front porch for Bill to pick me up. He was cutting it close, as it was – and just as I was about to get irritated, I heard a car start down my drive.

He parked in front of the house and got out to open my door, giving me an appreciative once-over. "You look great, Sookie," he said, patting my back as I slid by him to get into his sedan.

I smiled, trying to be appreciative. "Thanks, Bill." Our relationship had lost some of its zest lately, ever since he'd been working on that stupid project. Apparently, his keyboard held more interest for him than me.

He zoomed around to the driver's seat and got in, fastening his seat belt all in the space of one breath. Vampires liked to do that. "How was your day?" he asked as we pulled out onto the highway and began to accelerate.

"Pretty good," I replied, adding "Eric called me today," almost as an afterthought. Bill and Eric didn't really get along, especially after Eric had tricked me into drinking a bit of his blood in Dallas to remove a bullet that, turns out, wasn't harmful in any way. Never mind that he kissed me right after, because I hadn't told Bill that part, or the fact that I had tucked the bullet into my jewelry box at home. Serves him right, I thought, because he hadn't even thought to check if I was okay before he left to avenge the attack.

"What did he wish to speak about with you?" he asked, tensely. I noticed his fingers close tighter around the steering wheel.

"He just wanted to say hi, I guess," I replied, thinking to myself that it sounded lame even to me. But it was true. We just chatted for a moment – him making sure I had gotten my check from the Dallas vampires that he'd mailed a few days ago, and me trying to be polite. Small talk was difficult with Eric for me; he was so intimidating and intriguing at the same time.

As I imagined he would, Bill gave me a rather skeptical look, but he'd just have to deal with it. I'm sure he could tell I was telling the truth from having my blood, or whatever, because he didn't question me about it any further. Anyway, after that the drive to Shreveport was quiet, with some weird classical station on in the background and Bill humming along on occasion. We pulled up to Fangtasia, which was not necessarily my idea of a fun night out, but they played dance music on Friday nights, so I guess I couldn't complain.

We walked right past the line in the front and I got a fangy smile from Pam as we walked by, so I knew she thought I looked nice, too. Eric was in place on his throne, watching over the throng of bodies dancing on the floor, looking as bored as ever. At least, he did until he saw me. When our eyes met, I'm not sure if the playful glint he got in his eye and the smirk that appeared on his face made me nervous or horny; or maybe a mixture of both.

Bill selected a booth on the opposite side of the room from Eric, of course, and went off to the bar to get us a drink. When he returned with my gin and tonic, I immediately started sipping. After the first one, I asked him if he wanted to dance and the look of disgust on his face was answer enough for me. A waitress set another drink in front of me, and we continued with small talk, but by the time that drink was gone I was feeling gutsy enough to head out onto the dance floor by myself. If he wanted to be a stick in the mud, so be it.

"I'm going to dance," I told him, sliding out of my side of the booth. "Join me if you want," I tossed back over my shoulder as I sauntered onto the floor, looking for a space to fit myself and shake my booty.

"Sookie," he called after me in a disapproving tone, but I kept walking. '_Screw him_,' I thought, emboldened by the gin in my veins. I wanted to have fun.

I had been dancing for a few minutes by myself, or mostly by myself, anyway, when I felt strong arms encircle my waist from behind. "Sookie Stackhouse," Eric whispered in my ear, "It is a delight to watch you dance." When he pressed his hips to my behind I could tell exactly how much he was delighted, which made a thrill run through me. "Care if I join you?"

I turned to face him, running my hands up his chest playfully and rolling my body against his. "Hi, Eric," I said coyly, looking up at him through my lashes. I had been having the naughtiest dreams about him since I'd had his blood and a few of them flashed through my head, making me blush. "I don't mind if you can keep up," I taunted. Dancing is one thing I know I can do well.

His eyes flashed, and he leaned over to whisper into my ear, "Challenge accepted." And for good measure, he ran his tongue around the shell of my ear, which of course made chills run down my spine. For a big guy, Eric could really groove on the dance floor and we were really enjoying ourselves when I noticed that Bill was stalking through the crowd toward us.

"Eric, Sookie is mine," he said sternly, trying to step between us.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Bill was like a skipping record. Before Eric could say anything, I said, "Relax, Bill, we're just dancing," putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him back. Or at least to show that I wanted him to stay back, since I couldn't push him anywhere even if I really wanted to.

"Yes, Bill," Eric echoed. "Relax."

If Bill could have killed Eric with a look, I'm quite sure he'd be finally dead, but instead Bill just turned on his heel and skulked back to our booth to continue being a stick in the mud. I kept trying to find a way to feel guilty for having so much fun without Bill, but I just couldn't. He'd had me on the back burner for too long and I was feeling neglected, which hurt because I really thought we had something good. I was pulled out of my head by Eric's hands running over my rib cage and down to my hip, pulling me to him again.

As we began to sway in rhythm once more, I looked up at Eric, into his ancient eyes. He still looked down at me playfully, but there was something more there that I thought was interesting. We'd been dancing for a bit more, when he leaned over and started singing the lyrics into my ear,

_We can spend some time together  
What he has he'll never know  
Your boyfriend gives you no respect  
And I can see you're getting it  
So figure it out and let's go_

I met his eyes and saw the hint of a wink, but my girly parts wanted to think he was being honest. Apparently he could sense my reaction because his eyes got darker and he held me closer, showing me the evidence of his feelings through his pants. "We could get out of here," he said quietly, so only I could hear him.

I'd like to say I refused, knowing Bill was keeping a watchful eye on me from across the room, but I couldn't help the nod I made, it was so automatic. The area to the south of my belt rejoiced in my decision, and Eric's hands slid down from my hips to my ass, pressing me into his arousal. But, like a gentleman, he asked, "You are certain?"

I nodded again, and the next thing I knew, we were in his office and I was pressed up against the door, his mouth on mine. Let me tell you that he had definitely not wasted the centuries of his after-life on frivolity; he kissed me like he'd spent every spare minute of his life perfecting his technique. Once I was quite breathless, he kissed and licked down my neck to my cleavage while he worked the fly on my shorts, slipping his cool hand down the front. "I am going to touch you," he warned as his fangs scraped gently across the curve of my breast, making me moan.

His long fingers slid through my wetness, teasing my entrance and clit almost simultaneously. I started to pull off his red Fangtasia tee, but he finished the job for me so I could run my hands down the smooth, muscled planes of his chest and stomach to the trail of dark blonde hair leading to the Promised Land. I began to struggle with the front of his black leather pants, yanking the button open and the zipper down, gasping in shock when my fingers touched his bare skin. "Are you not wearing underwear?" I asked as his hand worked me into a frenzy.

"Easy access," he replied with a smirk and a shrug, then began nibbling on the lobe of my ear as he pumped his fingers in me, stroking that special spot that made my toes curl that always took Bill ages to find.

I pulled his considerable length out of his fly and started stroking, admiring the way his eyes rolled back. He picked me up and deposited me on the edge of his desk after swiping its contents onto the floor. My shorts and lacy panties quickly joined them as he dropped to his knees in front of me, with a predatory look in his eyes that made me shiver.

My fingers tangled into his hair as he kissed and licked up my inner thighs, but I couldn't keep in my moan when his tongue circled my clit and then pushed inside me, stroking just right. He kept his eyes on me, making it even more intense. Finally I had to throw my head back and let go, my release crashing over me like a wave. "Eric," I cried, pressing his head to against me and shuddering when he continued to fuck me with his tongue.

He stood up after a moment, pulling me close to his tantalizing, but somewhat intimidating, length. "I am going to fuck you on this desk, Sookie," he whispered into my ear, pinching my nipples gently through my blouse with one hand while the other kept the party going down below.

All I could do was nod, I couldn't even speak. I wanted him inside me – that's all that mattered at the moment. I braced back on my elbows, watching as he started to slide into me. When he was finally completely in, I moaned at the fullness of the feeling; his first thrust made me feel like I'd died and gone to heaven. "Sookie," he hissed, his eyes bearing down on mine and his fangs out, hands gripped tightly on my hips. "Gods, Sookie."

"Sookie," I heard again, a hand on my shoulder. "Sookie, are you okay?"

I started awake, my eyes eventually focusing on Bill in the bed beside me at his house, his ever-present laptop on his lap tray across his knees. I shook the fogginess from my head; that was some dream. "Yeah, Bill, I'm okay."

"You worried me, darling," he said. "You were moaning in your sleep."

I smirked to myself. Hopefully that's all I'd done. "I'm okay." After a moment, I added, "Do you think we could go out Friday night?"

He patted my arm. "Sure. Wherever you'd like to go."

"How about Fangtasia?"

FIN


End file.
